


this is the stupidest plan youve ever had (of course im in)

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tungle fuck





	this is the stupidest plan youve ever had (of course im in)

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

“Wade.”

“What?”

“This will end terribly,” Peter says, keeping his eyes screwed shut as Wade tugs on his hand.

“When do my ideas ever end terribly?” Wade asks.

“Would you like the list in chronological or alphabetical order?”

Wade stops and turns around to glare at Peter. “They’re not that bad.”

“Might I remind of the Toaster Incident of 2016?” Peter asks, opening one eye.

“No, you may not,” Wade huffs. “Listen. It’ll be fine. Promise. And I don’t make promises for shit-”

“Shits and giggles, yes, I know,” Peter says. “Fine. But I’m going on record here and saying this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”

“Well, are you in?” Wade asks.

Peter lets out a long breath of air and squeezes Wade’s fingers. “Of course I’m in.”


End file.
